Truth or Dare
by BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom
Summary: CRACK-FIC! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen and character death!
1. Chapter 1

Sarah: i am like so sorry i am taking so long in writing stories but...i've had basketball practice and everyting and-

Naruto: Saraaaaaaaaaaaaah-himeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Bushy-brow wont stay away from Sakura! EVEN THOUGH I KEEP WARNING HIM THAT SASUKE'S GONNA-

Sasuke: GET BACK HERE LEE!

Naruto: nevermind...

Sakura: Sasuke! drop him....drop him NOW! or Sakura smash!

Sarah: u watched "The Incredible Hulk" didn't u?

Sakura:...maybe....

Sasuke: just get with the story damn it!!!!!!!!

Sarah: fine whatever....but just so we're clear your punishment is gonna be the story

Sakura: CANT WAIT! wait....wut's his punishment for...leaving the village?

Sarah: yep anyway this story will be set with them at the age of 13. Naruto, disclaimer please!

Naruto: alright! SARAH-HIME DOES NOT OWN ME, I BELONG TO MISASHI KISHIMOTO and that just sounded so wrong....TO THE STORY!

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_**'inner'**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rookie 9 and Gai's(idk how to spell it ppl deal w/it!) were sitting around the Hyuga compound....bored.

"I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh well here's an idea, Naruto...SHUT THE HELL UP WHILE WE THINK OF SOMETHING TO DO!" Hinata exclaimed.

After her little outburst, everyone just sweatdropped.

"I've got an idea," Ino stated with a light bulb over her head.

"Ino-pig, are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"I think I am, Forehead."

Sakura and Ino looked at everyone else and shouted, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

All the guys, except for Naruto, groaned.

"I'll go first," Sakura said, "Uh...Shino, truth or dare?"

"...Dare, I guess..."

"Okay, I dare you to go up on the Hokage Monument, with a microphone, and sing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua!" Sakrua told him while trying not to laugh.

Everyone else was rolling on the floor with laughter. Poor Shino.

Later he came back with a scared look on his face.

"S-Shino, a-are you okay?"

"No. Lady Tsunade is looking for me....she was in a meeting...Anyway, uh, Kiba...truth or dare and hurry up before that old hag finds me!"

"Okay okay! Geez...truth!"

"Is it true you have a teddy bear that you tell all your secrets to?"

Poor Kiba. He blushed madly and said, "Uh...yes."

Everyone started cracking up.

"Anyway, Lee, truth or dare?" the now embarassed Kiba asked.

"TRUTH BECAUSE THE TRUTH IS-"

"Okay cuttin' ya off right there, anyway is it true you're bisexual?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sakura asked.

"Acturally no it is not...I'm gay," Lee replied.

All the guys then moved far away from Lee.

Kiba's eye was twitching, "I guess that's why you and Gai-sensei always do those dramatic scenes."

Lee frowned, "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Lee smirked an evil smirk. Sakura started sweating.

_Dear God, what have I done?_ She thought to herself.

"I dare you to.....go up on the Hokage Tower and sing "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone waited with anticipation. She actually did it!

When she came back, everyone was, of course, laughing.

Sakura sat down and said, "My turn. Ino truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Consider this payback 'cause I know you gave Lee the idea for my dare!"

_*gulp* uh-oh what's she gonna do, _Ino's mind raced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah: hahahahahahahaha! this is gonna be funny!

Sakura: can't wait to see what i do to Ino that porker! CHA!

Sasuke:...still cant believe you did that dare, Sakura...

Sakura: Sasuke....i cant either! i mean really that was ridiculus!

Lee: PLEASE REVIEW! THANKIES! and yes i am in love with Gai-sensei!


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah:HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: all this screaming is giving me a headache....

Naruto and Sarah: well...TOO BAD TEME!

Sakura: *sigh* Sarah does not own Naruto or anyone else of the Naruto cast. now to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What's Sakura gonna to Ino_, Naruto thought.

"Ino I dare you to go up on the Hokage Monument and sing "If You Were Gay" by Avenue Q."

Everyone's jaw dropped, and Sakura's teammates had this "WTF" look on their faces.

"ARE YOU INSANE, FOREHEAD!?! I'LL GET SHOT!"

"THAT'S THE POINT INO-PIG!"

"This is troublesome....Just do it Ino and get it over with," Shikamaru told her.

"But Shikamaru....nevermind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino then had to go to the hopital after getting shot many times.....

"Wow. I was just kidding about the getting shot part...."

Then Shikamaru started running towards the hopital screaming, "I'M COMIN' INO!"

Everyone just sweatdropped. Shika's whipped.

"Okay since Ino's in the hospital...Naruto you go," Sakura told him.

"OKAY! CHOJI, TRUTH OR DARE!"

"*munch* Dare *munch*"

"I DARE YOU TO STOP EATING JUNK FOR A WEEK!"

Choji then dropped his potato chip and said, "Starting now?"

"YEP!"

Ouch.

"Okay...Sasuke truth or dare?" Choji asked.

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, Sasuke-kun," Sakura told him.

"Fine..Dare, I guess."

"Okay, um.....I dare you to-" but as Choji was thinking, Sasuke sneaked out of the Hyuga compound.

"HEY! TEME'S GONE!"

"That's okay. I'll just dare someone else....Neji?"

"Fine," said Neji.

"Okay I dare you to make out with Tenten, in the closet, for at least 15 minutes."

Everyone grinned, except Neji and Tenten. They were too busy blushing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes later...

"Okay who hasn't gone, oh yeah, Tenten. Truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Um. Dare!"

"I dare you to....."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah: ooooooh suspense!

Sakura: damn...cant wait for next chappie!

Naruto: review! thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah: yay! last chappie!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: I wonder what is gonna happen next!

Naruto: yeah. hey where's Teme?

Sakura: probably hiding from Sarah-hime because he's gonna get punished in this chapter...anyway Naruto you do the disclaimer.

Naruto: okay. SARAH-HIME DOESNT OWN ME OR THE REST OF THE CAST!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I dare you to....go up on the tower and sing "Break The Ice" by Britney Spears!"

Everyone's jaw dropped, they all then yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT SONG!?"

"I have my ways....Hinata......"

Poor Hinata....*sigh*....

"Fine I'll do it," Tenten told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay happy now, Neji?"

"Very..."

"Anyway, Naruto, you haven't gone yet so....Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to go tell Sasuke all the tomatoes in the world have been destroyed....."

"He's gonna freak," Sakura said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes later, they heard Sasuke yell, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY TOMATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!"

They all burst into laughter.

Then they called it a night and went home....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(pause in story)

Sarah: Uchihaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME MY COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura and Naruto: *sweatdrop*

(back to the story)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Sakura found Sasuke cowering in his emo corner. Poor guy....He doesn't have anymore tomatoes.....We'll blame Naruto like we always do.....

"Sasuke, Naruto destroyed the tomatoes...."

"HE DID WHAT!? HE'S MENCE MEAT!"

They held a funeral later that day for Naruto because Sasuke destroyed all the ramen....So he died from ramen deprivasion(A/N: Idk how to spell so 4give me!).

R.I.P.

Naruto Uzumaki

The Village Idiot...

**END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto: HEY HOW COME I WAS THE ONE THAT DIED....SARAH-HIME?

Sarah: Uchiha's dead......he got hold of my computer....but you have to admit....the ending was pretty funny....

Sakura: too bad Naruto......

Sasuke: Revenge is sweet.....

Sakura and Sasuke: please review! Thanks!


End file.
